I Scream You Scream (we all scream for ice cream)
by whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "You bought the last carton of my favorite ice cream and I was just dumped" Or the one where Clarke is upset when her favorite ice cream is gone and Lexa is amused until she realizes she is the one that took the last tub of ice cream and that Clarke just broke up with her boyfriend. Clexa


I have become complete Clexa trash and I'm not even sorry.

* * *

Clarke trudged into the local grocery store that was walking distance from the off campus apartment she shared. She grabbed a basked forgoing any fresh produce she headed straight towards the junk food. She tossed a packet of pop tarts into her basket along with a packet of Twinkies, a packet of Mallomars and two packets of Ramen noodles.

An elderly lady walking past her gave her a disapproving look when their paths crossed. Clarke new she must look a fright but she couldn't bring herself to care. It had been two days since she left her apartment and about as long since she showered. She wore a faded and stained Georgetown sweater and baggy sweat pants and she was sure her blonde hair resembled a birds nest. After grabbing a few more necessities Clarke shuffled towards what she had really ventured outside for, ice cream.

Before she reached the freezers someone whirled past her, so fast that she felt a breeze tousle her hair.  
"Jeez someone's in a hurry" She mumbled, rolling her eyes at the woman who was also making her way towards the ice cream. Clarke stood behind her impatiently waiting for her to make her decision. Finally the woman grabbed a tub of ice cream and spun around quickly coming face to face with Clarke.  
Clarke gulped suddenly feeling self conscious about her appearance because this woman was gorgeous, she had dark green eyes and soft pink lips, her curly brown hair hung loosely past her shoulders and her eye liner was on point!

"Sorry" The woman apologized for almost knocking Clarke over.

"That's okay" Clarke managed to stutter, still in awe. Clarke watched, frozen as the brunette seemed to be studying her. Clarke's eyes widened as the other woman's hand reached towards her. Clarke's brain short circuited trying to process why the woman's fingers were reaching towards her messy hair.

"You have a noodle in your hair" The brunette smirked as she gently pulled the noodle from Clarke's hair. Clarke's eyes widened even further, her cheeks flushing a bright pink in embarrassment.

"Oh God" Clarke muttered, frantically running her fingers through her hair, checking for more noodles. The brunette smirked, amused by Clarke's flustered actions.

"There's no more, you are noodle free" she reassured.

"Thanks" Clarke said sheepishly, she would give anything for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"No problem" The other woman smiled and then stepped past Clarke, continuing on to another freezer. Clarke watched her go, feeling mortified.

Shaking the woman form her thoughts, Clarke turned back to the ice cream and began her search for her favorite flavor, cookie dough.

"You've got to be kidding me" Clarke sighed in frustration after a few minutes of searching and not finding what she was looking for. Clarke slammed the freezer door closed a little to hard and stamped her foot in frustration much to the amusement of the brunette who had witnessed the outburst.

"Did you just stamp your foot?" The brunette asked looking amused. Clarke's eyes snapped towards the brunette. She scowled in annoyance even though she realized she must have looked like a petulant toddler..

"Yes I did!" Clarke huffed. The other woman just chuckled shaking her head.

"Look It may seem stupid to you, but I just broke up with my boyfriend and all I wanted was some cookie dough ice cream and it's all gone!" Clarke defended, tears of frustration threatening to fall. Embarrassed Clarke quickly turned and stormed away.

Lexa's eyes dropped to her town basket, seeing the tub of cookie dough ice cream that was apparently the last. She looked back up, eyes following the blonde who was now making her way to the check out. She felt a little guilty for upsetting the other woman who was clearly already having a hard time. She bit her lip still watching the blonde, even wearing old clothes and with messy hair Lexa though she was beautiful.. Lexa briefly contemplated her options, she didn't know why she cared for the blonde's feelings but she did. She quickly made a decision that was definitely not with her head. She abandoned her basket just taking the ice cream and hurried through a self serve check out, her eyes still on the blonde, who was about to step out of the store.

Lexa finished paying for the ice cream and then jogged after the pretty blonde.

"Hey wait!" She called. The woman turned around looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about before, here" Lexa held out the tub of ice cream. "It's my favorite too"

Clarke once again found herself at a loss for words, her mouth moving slightly but nothing coming out.

"You don't have to do that" She finally managed to say.

"It's okay, take it, I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago and I basically lived off of the stuff for a week." Lexa offered again, with a soft smile that was very unusual for her .

"Thanks" Clarke smiled her face softening as she took the ice cream from the stranger and placed it into a bag with her other groceries.

"You're welcome" Lexa turned around heading back to the store to continue her shopping.

"Wait" The soft voice of the blonde stopped her.

"I'm Clarke" Clarke held out her hand. Lexa hesitated a moment before shaking the blonde's hand, warmth spreading through her body at the contact.

"I'm Lexa" She remembered to say after a moment.

"Lexa" Clarke repeated. Lexa's knees nearly went week at the way Clarke said her name. Lexa gazed in to the woman's bright blue eyes. After a moment she was pulled back to reality and abruptly yanked her hand away, realizing she had been holding the other woman's hand for a little longer than acceptable.

"You know this is a lot of ice cream do you ah want to share?" Clarke couldn't believe she was offering to share her ice cream with a complete stranger but their was something entrancing about her, she couldn't let just let her walk away.

"No, that's okay" Lexa said, she was surprised to see Clarke's smile fade a little, she almost looked disappointed. "How about I take you out for ice cream sometime instead?" Lexa found herself offering before she even realized.

"Sure, that sounds nice" Clarke's face lit up again making Lexa smile even more than before.

"Great!" Lexa all but beamed. She opened her bag and fished around for a piece of paper and a pen, a moment later passing the paper to Clarke. "Let me know when you're free" Lexa spoke before finally walking back into the store.

She tucked the piece of paper into her pocket, watching the brunette walk away. Clarke had a spring in her step and a grin on her face as she walked back to her apartment, thoughts of her ex-boyfriend forgotten.

* * *

Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
